


You Hate Me Underneath

by Sydney_Fleet



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Deadpool - Freeform, Deadpool being Deadpool, M/M, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Man Identity Reveal, Spiderman/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics) Spoilers, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydney_Fleet/pseuds/Sydney_Fleet
Summary: What if Peter hadn’t swung away after that hug in issue 18? What if he told Wade who he was? How would he react to this? And did they both feel the same way about each other?





	You Hate Me Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! Spoilers for the Spider-Man/Deadpool comics especially #18
> 
> Recently, I started reading the Spider-Man/Deadpool comics and I was very disappointed by the ending of issue 18. So, I decided to do my own version of it. This takes place during the end of issue 18 where Spider-Man hugs Deadpool but instead of swinging away he stays.

Spidey was eating ice cream on the Brooklyn Bridge, eating his feelings as you do

“Keep that up and you’re gonna have to let out that belt on that suit.”

It was Deadpool, still missing his right arm from their fight

Spider-Man said nothing

“Okay. I can wait. Eat your artery-clogging guilt-cream... but it’s a short walk from drowning your sorrows in chunky hubby to emo disco-jazz-hands spidey—

“Do people really change?” Spidey finally spoke “After a certain point are we just... locked in to what we are—?

Spider-Man looked up at Wade his mask was off

“After our uproarious adventure...? I’d say definitely I have no friggin clue.”

“Your face...?” Spidey said in shocked but also confused tone as he saw that’s Wade’s face was covered in scars once again 

“Yeah... no had to cancel my contract as the proativ spokesmodel—“ Wade struggled to put his mask back on with one arm as he talked “but at least my favourite stabbing arm is growing back, so... winning.”

“But you were better!”

“I was because of you.” Wade continued to struggle putting his mask on himself “Because you believed that a walking smear of a human could change if he wanted to. And I did... for a while.” 

Spidey watched him as he kept trying to put the mask back on waiting for him to continue.

“But that’s life right? Sometimes the pain goes away— the hole you felt— in the space of a few seconds— and other times it’s the size of Jupiter and I know those metaphors are mixed but I’m not good with extenstial stuff and this mask is a ok my perfect ass—“

Deadpool finally gave up putting the mask on as it laid on top of his head and spidey choose to speak

“I almost compromised everything I’ve ever fought for to try to make that pain go away.” 

“Who hasn’t? I’ve tried booze, dry goods, punching, gutting, being a happy maniac, killing bad guys... Only one things work—“

Spidey finally pulled down Wade’s mask down for him “Friends. People you love doing good.”

“I was gonna say the booze works, but sure ‘Love.’” 

Spider-Man stood in silence at that and decided to do something he hoped he wouldn’t regret.

He hugged him.

“I know what you sacrificed for me. I swear I’ll make it up to you. I swear it.” 

Spider-Man hugger Deadpool deeply But Deadpool wasn’t hugging back.

“Personal space man. I— you’re gonna get ice cream on my suit and I just cleaned— oh hell.”

Wade finally hugged him back and they stayed like that for a few more seconds.

“Any time you need hole-filling...”

“Annnnd you ruined it.”

Peter moves himself off of Wade as he looked at him. He was about to leave, swing away and say goodbye to Wade. But, something in him was telling him not to as he looked at Wade. He was scared could he actually be doing this?

“Fuck it.” he thought but didn’t realize he actually said out loud.

And right then he did what he was so afraid to do.

He kissed Wade.

He kissed him through the mask which was quite odd but not as hard as you would think. 

He broke away. He wasn’t sure how Wade would feel he just had to do it.

Wade stood in shock “Is-is this a dream or something?” 

“I don’t think so.”

Peter went to his mask signaling to ask if he could raise it up. 

Peter did and then he raised his up to his nose and they once again kissed.

“I love you Wade.” Peter said.

“I love you too spidey” Wade said to him 

There kiss continued.

All of a sudden tho, Peter stops. He puts his mask back down.

“God, I can’t do this! We can’t do this.”

“Why not? We literally just did spidey?”

“If we want to be together, I would have to tell you who I am. And I don’t know if I can do that.” Peter tells him sadly.

“No you don’t have to tell me it’s okay. Tho I have to ask why can’t you tell me? I get it you have a secret identity but you’ve told other people. Do you not trust me?” Wade said the last part disappointed like he was being betrayed.

“WHAT???!! No of course not! I trust you with my life!”

“Then why won’t you tell me? I just don’t understand why.”

“I-I want to tell you I really do but.... I can’t because... I’m scared.” 

It was true Peter was scared of how Wade would react to him underneath. He wanted to tell him, he really did but what would Wade do when he knew. Underneath the mask he was Peter Parker, businessman, a man Wade had killed, twice. He didn’t know how he’d react to that. Would he kill him again? Would have an emotional breakdown and never want to see him again?

“Are you ugly or something?”

“I mean that would be for you to decide.”

He can tell that Wade is confused maybe he should tell him something.

“You.... don’t... like... me.”

Wade laughs a little at that

“Of course I like you! I love you.”

“No, I mean you don’t like me, under the mask.”

“Yeah right. I definitely would of remembered meeting you under the mask if I did.”

“Well you have met me, and you definitely don’t like me.”

Wade looks at him in shock.

Wade then begins to pace back and fourth guessing names of people.

“None of those names are me.”

“Are you suuureeee??” 

“Yes, if you did guess it I would tell you. Listen, Wade I want to tell you I really do. But, I’m scared that if do I’ll lose you.”

“Hey why would I leave you for that? I don’t care who you are under that mask no matter what I love you all the same.” Wade then kisses his head. “I love you Spider-Man.”

Peter finally decides he’ll tell him. He’s scared but he hopes wade will be okay. Peter kisses him through their masks.

“Just in case you do leave, I wanted to kiss you one last time.”

“That won’t happen. I’ll be here no matter what.”

“Okay.” Peter took a deep breath. He knew before he took it off he had to tell Wade something. “Just to let you know I forgive you for what you did. It took a while but I do forgive you and you should know that.”

Wade was definitely confused by that. What the heck did he even mean?

Peter began to slowly remove the mask. 

First Wade saw those lips he had just kissed.

Then came his adorable nose.

Next, he saw his beautiful brown eyes. 

And then the brown hair appeared. It was a little messy but, it still looked nice after being under that mask.

Wade then looked up and down three times he was in literal shock not believing what he was really seeing.

“HOLY SHIT!!!” Wade screamed out.

“Um.... hi... Peter says to him as Peter Parker not Spider-Man.

“P-Peter Parker???” 

“Surprise??”

“This is some kind of joke right? All of this the kiss you revealing yourself is this some kind of JOKE to you???!!!”

“No! No! God no this is not some kind of joke. This is, who I am.”

“Well how did I see both you and Spider-Man in the same room together?”

“That was my friend. I did it on purpose to make sure you wouldn’t get suspicious of me being Spider-Man.”

“Spidey is always talking about you and how great and good of a person you are. How much of an ego do you think he has to do that?”

“Listen, when you haven’t had much in your life you can’t help it. Plus, it was mostly an exaggeration to throw you off the tracks and make sure you didn’t catch on to me being Peter Parker.”

Fine then, give me proof your really spidey, name three things only he would know.”

Peter really had to think about this what could he say to make him believe him?

“You sacrificed your life for me.”

“You have a daughter named Ellie.”

“We ride together, we die together, bad besties for life.”

(That is a quote from issue 12 just to let y’all know)

That last one is what really stopped Wade and made him truly realize that this really was his spidey boy.

“Holy shit!! It really is you webs isn’t it?”

“Yeah... it’s me Wade”

Peter holds out his hand to Wade as he kisses him once more.

“Peter Parker is Spider-Man” Wade says quietly as they begin to pull out of their kiss.

“Ding ding ding!! You are correct!!”

Omg I shot you in the head. TWICE!!! I killed Spider-Man!!!” 

Peter can tell Wade is scared he feels guilty, maybe he shouldn’t have told him.

“If-if... I hadn’t gone back for you... you-you would of....—“

“I know Wade, but you did. You did come back for me after all. You could of left me there, but you didn’t.”

Wade is pacing back and fourth mumbling things to himself.

“You-you forgave me?”

“Yeah I did. I was angry for so long. But I realized you were trying to do what’s right. Not in the right way but still. And you saved me you brought me back. Seeing how much you’ve changed over these past months helped me realize that I forgive you.”

“You really mean that?”

“I do Wade, every word.” As they both leaned in for a kiss.

“So I’m guessing this means we’re good then? We can stop this if you want we just be friends or not see each other again-“

“FUCK THAT!!! You really think I’d wouldn’t want to be with you because of who you are? Of course not I love you webs so much. I can’t live without you.”

“So... your okay about me being Peter Parker???”

“I don’t care!! Like I said I love you for you not for who are you are underneath a mask. Even if you were some evil serial killer I’d still love you. Plus I mean your super hot and rich?? SCORE!!!”

Peter laughed at that. Yeah, guess that was true.

“I love you Peter Parker.”

“You already said that.”

“Noooo, I said I love Spider-Man. I had to make sure that you knew I loved you both ways”

“I know you do. And that’s why I love you Wade Wilson.”

And then they kissed and lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
